


Good Fuck Charm

by hyperlydian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, can you believe theres such a thing as revenge porn, konnie and i were making A Statement to some friends, this was revenge porn, unfortunately they made a statement back and won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlydian/pseuds/hyperlydian
Summary: It's more than just a snapback.





	Good Fuck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with leadernim as revenge porn for maayacola's sekaibaek threesome. merry fuckmas, and we hope you cry! love, konnie & annie.

The day begins with an impromptu, half-naked wrestling match. Baekhyun thinks he would’ve been more prepared for it had he not been in the middle of putting on pants. As it is, he manages to get them a little up past his knees before he’s attacked. Chanyeol, fresh from the shower and dressed down in a hoodie and one of his trademark cartoony snapbacks, tackles him onto his bed with an annoying growl.  
  
“My pants!” Baekhyun cries quite uselessly, bouncing onto his bed with his legs tangled in his jeans. Chanyeol presses him into his unmade bed spread, his cold hands settling on Baekhyun’s sides, as if about to tickle him.  
  
“We don’t wear pants in this room,” Chanyeol says and then continues in a deeper voice, like that newscaster on channel nine Baekhyun always thought was hot. “Today is Wednesday, October 19th. Humidity is at twelve percent. There is a chance of light showers in the afternoon, and today’s forecast does not include pants.”  
  
“Well, does it include you getting off of me because I _can’t breathe?_ ” Baekhyun struggles under Chanyeol’s weight for a minute, the other boy’s large hands skimming up his ribcage. Unfortunately, the fact that his shins are still tangled in his pants is rendering him helpless.  
  
“It’s not my fault you suck at wrestling and I had you pinned in, like, negative two seconds.” Chanyeol sniffles a little and Baekhyun has the insane thought that he might be smelling his _hair_. “That’s got to be some kind of record.”  
  
Baekhyun thinks this is an odd feat to be proud of. He _had_ been preoccupied at the time of the tackling. “Let me put on my pants and we can try this again.”  
  
Chanyeol seems to consider it for a moment. “Hmm,” he taps his fingertips to his chin, gazing up through his fringe at their ceiling. Baekhyun also looks up, hoping to see whatever it is Chanyeol is currently looking at. The paint is peeling.  
  
“Nah,” Chanyeol shrugs and adjusts his weight over Baekhyun, officially pinning him down with thighs around his hips. “I kinda like you like this. You don’t need pants.”  
  
“You don’t need teeth,” growls Baekhyun, shoving at Chanyeol’s chest. “So please let me knock them all out for you—” His legs are starting to chill. This is not how he had planned on spending his afternoon.

  
Chanyeol grins down at him unrepentantly. He has his hat on backwards, plastic snap against his forehead, and Baekhyun thinks he looks like an idiot. “No thanks.” He leans down then, hair brushing Baekhyun’s cheek as he moves to speak into his ear. “Besides, then I couldn’t do this,” he says, and then scrapes his teeth over the lobe of Baekhyun’s ear.  
  
Baekhyun can’t stop his shiver but he shoves again at Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Get off, you idiot. I’m not going to be seduced by some moron in a snapback. That’s not even how you wear it.”  
  
Huffing hair, Chanyeol makes a face. “Oh? How do you wear it then?” He tilts his head forward, almost bashing Baekhyun square in the face, and offers up the black fitted cap on his head.  
  
Still simmering, Baekhyun pulls the snapback off, rights so the bill is facing forward, and pushes it down on Chanyeol’s head, hard. Chanyeol laughs as his head dips against Baekhyun’s chest.  
  
“But when I wear it like this, it isn’t sexy,” he says, comically tilting his head back to make eye contact.  
  
“When is a baseball cap ever sexy?” Grabbing the cap again, Baekhyun lifts his neck so he can slip in onto his head, the bill pushing sideways because of the mattress behind him. “Look at how sexy this is Chanyeol!” he says mockingly, wiggling his eyebrows, and then his face falls, mouth pulled into a little scowl. “Oh, wait, it’s _not_.”  
  
_That’ll teach him_ , Baekhyun thinks smugly, but Chanyeol’s reaction is not one he had anticipated.  
  
After that little show, Chanyeol’s eyes look a little glazed. Baekhyun wriggles a little to catch his attention again. “Hello?” He mimes knocking on Chanyeol’s forehead, anger now dissolving into a bit of curiosity. “Anybody order a pizza?”  
  
Chanyeol is still staring down at him, color starting to dust the tops of his cheeks, and Baekhyun starts to wonder if maybe he’s done something wrong. “...Chanyeol? What’s up? Are you okay—” Chanyeol doesn’t even look like this when he’s stoned.

  
He shifts a little, trying to sit up so he can get a better look at Chanyeol’s face, but stills when Chanyeol takes a harsh breath, crotch sliding against the muscles of Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun sucks in a breath too. He’s hard.  
  
“Chanyeol, what—”

  
“It’s not—” Chanyeol swallows, shaking his head. His lips wobble. “It’s not what it looks like. Just give me a minute and I’ll — have it sorted out.”

  
Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol’s eyes squeeze shut, lashes flush against his cheeks, and catches his breath.  
  
“Did you just spring a boner because I put on your _snapback_?”  
  
Chanyeol has the decency to look a little ashamed. “No!” he shouts, and jostles them both on the bed in an attempt to back away.  
  
“Not even a little bit?” Baekhyun holds him by the sleeves of his ridiculously oversized Bape hoodie, now more than a little intrigued by the way Chanyeol won’t look at him.  
  
“Nope,” Chanyeol says with another small shake of his head, looking down at Baekhyun’s clean t-shirt. .  
  
“Not even,” Baekhyun sips his fingertips under the hem of Chanyeol’s hoodie, under his shirt, and shifts his hips again, “one, tiny,” he makes his voice extra breathy, eyes wide as he rocks up into Chanyeol’s hard-on, “teeny bit?”  
  
Chanyeol lets out a little sound when Baekhyun’s lips brush the edge of his jaw and Baekhyun is flooded with satisfaction. Chanyeol’s belly, warm to his fingers, quivers a little under his touch. “So you have a thing for snapbacks, eh?”  
  
“Shut up,” Chanyeol’s voice disappears into a whine. “I don’t know how to explain it. It’s...”  
  
“Is it the hat?” Baekhyun asks, his curiosity empowering him. “Or me wearing it?”  
  
In all their times of doing this, Baekhyun can’t say he has been the aggressor. It’s mostly Chanyeol who pulls and pushes them across the room, onto one of their beds and, one time, even behind a filmsy curtain during one of their magazine photoshoots. It’s not a matter of want, because Baekhyun wants Chanyeol very much, but Chanyeol seemed to have all the ideas and Baekhyun has been keen enough to go along with them. Very rarely has Baekhyun ever made Chanyeol look and feel like this without kissing him first.  
  
Above him, Chanyeol’s lips tremble slightly and his gaze is anywhere but on Baekhyun’s face. A warmth growing in Baekhyun’s stomach makes him want to see how far he can push this with him in the lead.  
  
Moving his fingers down from under Chanyeol shirt to the waistband of Chanyeol’s pants, he pushes his bottom lip out, sinking his teeth into it before saying in a low voice, “Chanyeol. Take this off.”  
  
Chanyeol swallows hard, cheeks flushing even darker, before reaching down to fumble with the button of his pants. It’s a tight fit on Baekhyun’s tiny bed and, once or twice, Chanyeol elbows Baekhyun right in the ribs, partially winding him with his colossal elbows. Voice trembling now, he mumbles through his apologies and finally throws his pants off the bed. They fall with a large thump, causing them both to wince.  
  
“Cellphone,” Chanyeol mutters, looking down miserably over the side of Baekhyun’s bed.  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes are elsewhere. The underwear Chanyeol is wearing is dark blue and lean thighs stretch out beneath the briefs. The longer he stares at them, the more Baekhyun wants to run his hands up and down so he can feel the texture of the hair dusting them.  
  
The briefs are pulled tight around the hardened shape of Chanyeol’s cock, and when Chanyeol realizes he’s being stared at, he tries to cover himself with his hand. “Don’t look at it—”

  
Baekhyun shushes him, fingers sliding down the hook into the elastic waistband.    
  
They’ve never done this before and Baekhyun’s only gone this far with one guy before, but he wants it more this time than he ever has. He still feels the weight of Chanyeol’s eyes on him, scrutinizing him from the top of the still sideways snapback to the skinny chicken legs tangled against Chanyeol’s equally naked ones.  
  
And this is still stupid Park Chanyeol who wears obnoxiously large clothing and often thinks his life is one giant late 90’s American hip hop video. This is still the same man who once thought it would be a good idea to shove Baekhyun against the wall for a quick make out and almost sent him _through_ the wall.  
  
Now Park Chanyeol stills over him, back arched as he leans down, exhaling loudly against the curve of Baekhyun’s chin.  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes haven’t moved from the outline of Chanyeol straining against the fabric of his underwear, ready to come undone under his touch. And Baekhyun is more than ready to give it to him.  
  
He licks his lips to wet them and says, “I want to see you. Can I?”  
  
Still looking a little uncertain, Chanyeol lets him move the briefs down enough so that Baekhyun’s fingertips can grip the hot skin, pulling him out to hang in the open air. Rising up on his knees, Chanyeol slides the underwear off, and when he settles back down, his bare skin burns against the tops of Baekhyun’s thighs.  
  
He wraps his hand around the shaft and takes in the feel Chanyeol’s cock pulsing against his palm. His mouth might even be watering.  
  
“It’s—“ Chanyeol starts, but Baekhyun quiets him with a hand on his bare thigh.

  
“Chanyeol,” he says, liking the way the name fits in his mouth like this, as he starts to pump his hand. “Kiss me.”  
  
Chanyeol kisses him softer than he ever has. Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s the switch in the balance of power, or something else, but the brush of their lips together makes his skin tingle, and he brings his free hand up to tangle in Chanyeol’s soft hair. He coaxes Chanyeol on, until Chanyeol’s teeth are nibbling on his lower lip.  
  
This is good. They’ve done this before. Baekhyun has long been used to the shape and feel of Chanyeol’s mouth and he uses this to his advantage, prolonging their kissing to lull Chanyeol into a rhythm. Their lips and tongues slide against each other and it’s familiar.  
  
When Chanyeol is distracted enough by their kisses, Baekhyun, tugging a little on his now short hair, whispers for him to come closer. Chanyeol does, until their they’re almost pressed flush against each other, and this is where Baekhyun flips their positions, now situating himself between Chanyeol’s open thighs.  
  
Chanyeol grunts, blinking in confusion when his back hits the mattress.  
  
“Much better,” Baekhyun sighs, smirking and beginning to rub Chanyeol’s cock again, long strokes, from balls to tip.  
  
Mid-stroke, Chanyeol suddenly makes to sit up, his hands flying to Baekhyun’s face. “Wait,” he pants, a small sheen of sweat creeping in around his hairline and down the flush on his neck.  
  
Baekhyun stills, expecting Chanyeol to try and stop him. “What is it?” he asks, resting his hands on Chanyeol’s warm thighs.  
  
With careful fingers, Chanyeol reaches behind Baekhyun’s head and tugs a little on the bill of his snapback so it once again lies crooked on his head.  
  
“There,” he says with a little grin and tugs Baekhyun back in by his shoulders to continue their kiss.  
  
“You are so weird,” Baekhyun says against his mouth. “I can’t believe you have a fetish for _snapbacks_.”  
  
Chanyeol ruts up into his hand, already puckering up, and Baekhyun finds himself laughing lightly, slipping his tongue back into Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol moans when he starts stroking again, and the sound louder than any of the previous ones, sends images flashing through Baekhyun’s mind that have him flushing. They’re not ready for that, but the fact that he’s already nestled so cozily between Chanyeol’s legs is sending mixed messages to his libido.  
  
He watches Chanyeol’s face, trying to gauge how he should touch him based on the expression, and something sparks at the base of his spine when Chanyeol lets out a satisfied sigh and thrusts his hips up into the circle of his fingers.  
  
He finds himself wanting to push that boundary again, bringing the fingers of his free hand down to caress Chanyeol’s balls, before teasingly sliding a finger lower. Chanyeol responds to the touch favorably, arching up in the kiss and his tiny noises flow across their connected mouths.  
  
“More?” asks Baekhyun, settling both of his hands a little far from where he truly wants them to be. Chanyeol has started shaking and Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s because of fear or excitement or both.  
  
“I don’t know what we’re doing,” confesses Chanyeol, experimentally rubbing himself on Baekhyun’s fingers. “But think I want …”  
  
Baekhyun presses more firmly against the soft skin between Chanyeol’s cheeks and Chanyeol actually whimpers, a sound that surprises the both of them.  
  
“Okay?” Baekhyun’s fingertips brush the most sensitive part of his crack.  
  
Nodding, the now wide-eyed Chanyeol exhales a deep shudder. “Okay,” he replies thinly, trying to smile around his uncertainly. Goosebumps spring up along the length of his thighs and he shivers when Baekhyun noses his way back to Chanyeol’s mouth and pulls him in, lips first.  
  
Chanyeol feels jumpy and more than a little nervous under Baekhyun’s hands. He waits, letting Chanyeol dictate the pace of their kiss, until he seems to relax, legs falling open to allow Baekhyun better access. When Chanyeol seems more comfortable, Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to tease him, rubbing the pad of his finger over Chanyeol’s entrance and pushing, as though to go inside, before moving away again.  
  
He’s surprised when Chanyeol moves into his touches, arms wrapping tightly around Baekhyun’s torso and hips pressing down towards his hand. Baekhyun’s movements are a little more sure now, circling, pressing, tapping, until Chanyeol is keening beneath him, kisses verging on frantic.  
  
“More,” he demands against Baekhyun’s lips, trying to grind down against his fingers. Slowly, Baekhyun complies, stroking in and around Chanyeol’s heat, making him almost sit on his hand in need. When he pulls away, reaching over to the bedside drawer, Chanyeol wiggles his own hand down to his behind and gives himself tentative strokes. He moans low in his throat when his hips twitch.  
  
“I gotcha,” says Baekhyun, returning with wet fingers and wasting little time in continuing his previous teasing. “Do you want me to—”

  
“You’re asking if you can put your fingers up my butt,” says Chanyeol, laughing a little between them. His cheeks have dulled to a smooth pink and he looks a lot more relaxed than he had been before. This must be why he thinks it important to talk while Baekhyun is mere centimeters from touching his— “This is so weird.”

  
At his tone, Baekhyun looks up, his hair sticking to his forehead. “Is that a no?” Idly, he notices he’s dripping lube on the sheets.  
  
“No, just,” Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun’s hand and then up to his face. He settles their bodies back together, long fingers brushing at the soft skin of Baekhyun’s neck. “Just do it. I’m okay.”  
  
At the first persistent press of Baekhyun’s fingers, Chanyeol tenses and the goosebumps return to the top of his thighs. “Cold,” he breathes, wriggling on the bed, but he doesn’t pull himself too far out of Baekhyun’s grasp. Chanyeol looks as if he’s about ten seconds from freaking out and calling it quits, but what he does is tighten his hold on Baekhyun’s upper body and tries to open his thighs as wide as he can go.  
  
Half a finger in and Chanyeol looks more uncomfortable than he had before, the muscles in his face tightening as Baekhyun tries to slowly move past the resistance presented. Baekhyun is a little at a loss of what to do to make Chanyeol relax, having only seen this in special movies and never done it in his life, but he remembers how much Chanyeol likes kissing and the bone-deep contentment that sweeps his body at the warm slide of Baekhyun’s mouth against his.  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes are screwed shut when Baekhyun moves up so that they’re faces are level, and he presses the palm of his free hand to Chanyeol’s cheek. “Hey,” he says, and Chanyeol opens his eyes, sucking his lower lip into his mouth when he see’s Baekhyun looking down at him. “Is my hat still okay?”  
  
Chanyeol smiles then, the corners of his eyes still a little tight, and reaches up to fiddle with it a little. His lip slides back out between his teeth and Baekhyun leans down, careful not to jostle his finger, and presses their mouths together again. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s neck.  
  
Here, Chanyeol doesn’t seem uncertain, moving his hands down from the bottom edge of the hat to hold Baekhyun’s face. The kiss is anxious, and Baekhyun does his best to smooth it out, tilting his face until Chanyeol lets out a sigh and pushes his hips down onto his hand again.  
  
That’s about as much of a green light as Baekhyun is probably going to get, and so he slides the digit deeper this time, knuckle disappearing inside. Chanyeol winces and pulls a little from his mouth, taking in air through his nose, and Baekhyun remembers the cock now wilting against his hip. A curious touch to the head makes Chanyeol moan and push himself closer again, eagerly lapping at the softness of Baekhyun’s lower lip.  
  
Starting up a rhythm with both hands, Baekhyun tries to go slowly, stroking Chanyeol and opening him up until his finger slides easily and he can move another one in along-side it. Chanyeol’s back bows, full of tension when the fingers slide back in, and his teeth clack against Baekhyun’s. He tightens his grip on Chanyeol’s cock, circling the crown, and Chanyeol moans, almost in spite of himself it seems, as the two fingers enter him fully.  
  
“Fuck,” Chanyeol gasps, ripping his mouth away, and Baekhyun thinks maybe he’s had enough. He moves to pull his fingers out — maybe next time they’ll get a little further — but one of Chanyeol’s hands keeps him right where he wants him to be. “Don’t—” He squeezes Baekhyun’s wrist and pushes Baekhyun’s fingers back into him, mouth falling open as veins bulge in his neck. Pushing himself up, Baekhyun skims his lips along the longest vein and Chanyeol shudders, offering no resistance to Baekhyun’s fingers.

  
Still holding Baekhyun’s wrist, Chanyeol begins moving Baekhyun’s fingers inside himself, pelvis tilting with each slide in, and the tips brush something that make the muscles of his legs quiver. Chanyeol whines a little then, thrusting Baekhyun’s fingers in harder and Baekhyun thinks he’s never seen anything hotter than someone fucking themselves open with his own hand.  
  
His own cock throbs, a bit forgotten in his now snug boxer shorts, and he lazily begins to suck on the thickest vein of Chanyeol’s neck, momentary tracing it with the flat of his teeth. Chanyeol’s grip around Baekhyun’s neck is starting to make him feel light-headed, in a good way, so he’s not at all prepared for the beginning of Chanyeol’s frenzied thrusts as he works himself on Baekhyun’s fingers.  
  
Baekhyun waits for a few seconds, scraping at the junction where Chanyeol’s neck meets his shoulder, and slowly pulls his fingers out, teasing brushing his knuckles along Chanyeol’s cheeks. Chanyeol’s reaction is instantaneous and all consuming, terminating in the heavy pout of his lips and wrinkle between his normally happy brows.  
  
“I was cl—”

  
“More?” Baekhyun touches three fingers to Chanyeol’s entrance, letting him feel each finger in turn so he knows what Baekhyun’s talking about.  
  
“Yea-ah.” Chanyeol’s voice breaks in the middle of the word and Baekhyun leans down to suck on his collarbone, thrilled upon feeling Chanyeol under his body, needy and willing to open himself even further for Baekhyun’s fingers.  
  
Short, square nails scratch at his neck as the three fingers push in, and Chanyeol is so tight around him that Baekhyun’s cock throbs, as if jealous of the heat around his fingers.  
  
He mimics what Chanyeol had been doing before, but slowly, still not totally sure Chanyeol is enjoying this as much as he seems to be. Chanyeol writhes against him, silently begging him to go faster, and Baekhyun complies, smiling into the skin of Chanyeol’s throat.  
  
No wonder Chanyeol had been so undoubtedly eager before — shoving him into walls, knocking their teeth together, and doing with Baekhyun’s mouth whatever he wanted. This kind of power is intoxicating, making his skin buzz with possibilities, and Baekhyun is suddenly seized with the need to see Chanyeol’s desire and self-control stretched as far as it can go.

  
No matter what Chanyeol does, he keeps his pace steady, removing his other hand from around Chanyeol’s cock, and when Chanyeol is clenching around his fingers, moans spilling from his lips, he stops.  
  
“Baek _hyun_ ,” Chanyeol practically wails, reaching down between them to touch himself for some relief. Baekhyun grabs his hand and looks up at Chanyeol’s face. He’s truly flushed now, hair wrecked from rubbing against the pillow and his eyes are wild and dark.  
  
Licking his lips, Baekhyun takes two of Chanyeol’s fingers into his mouth and wets them with his tongue, holding Chanyeol’s gaze.  
  
Chanyeol’s fingers twitch in his mouth and his lips part, as if wanting a taste of his own hand, or wanting more of Baekhyun’s mouth. He’s so focused on the way Baekhyun is sucking his fingers that he hardly notices when Baekhyun slides his own hand free, until only one finger is pumping back into him.  
  
Chanyeol’s teeth clench and he lets out a growl, obviously not nearly satisfied, but Baekhyun only pushes in deeper and sucks harder, running the flat of his tongue between Chanyeol’s long fingers. He can still feel him, hard against his stomach, and Baekhyun decides that next time, he wants to suck Chanyeol off, press him against a wall and take Chanyeol’s cock deep in his throat, holding him in his mouth and urging him, with well placed hands on the backs of his thighs, to fuck his face.  
  
This time though, Baekhyun searches with his fingertip for the spot inside Chanyeol that makes him let out a curse word, and circles it. He watches as Chanyeol writhes under him, sweat starting to shine again on his neck. Pulling out slightly, he waits for Chanyeol’s moan, fingers slipping from his mouth to twist into the blanket, before thrusting back in.  
  
Chanyeol chokes, chest shuddering, and Baekhyun can see the shiny tracks of tears leading down from the corners of his eyes. “P-please, just let me _come_ ,” he begs.  
  
Baekhyun nods, using his free hand to push at the backs of Chanyeol’s thighs to get a better angle, and dribbling some more lube on his fingers. His three fingers slide in easily now, allowing Baekhyun to touch Chanyeol right where he needs it. Chanyeol’s cock, swollen and shiny against Baekhyun’s shirt, arches into Baekhyun’s hand.  
  
It only takes one swipe of his thumb across Chanyeol’s slit, one hard press of his fingers against that spot inside, and Chanyeol comes with rough swear spilling from his lips. Chanyeol’s come stripes his fist as the fingers buried inside Chanyeol are squeezed tight, and Baekhyun waits until Chanyeol’s eyes open to move.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun frees his hands and reaches up to adjust the cap on his head to keep it from falling off.  
  
“No!” Chanyeol sits up suddenly, nearly hitting Baekhyun’s chin with his chest. “Your hand is dirty. Don’t touch it.”  
  
Both laughter and disbelief bubble under Baekhyun’s words as he sits himself back on his folded legs. “I just made you come so hard you nearly popped a blood vessel,” he says. “And you’re worried about your _hat_?”  
  
“...It’s our good fuck charm,” says Chanyeol, eyes serious as his lips curve into a playful grin. “And it’s not just _any_ hat. It’s a snapback. Did you know they only made three hundred of this specific edition in the world? I got it on sale in—”  

  
Baekhyun pushes his still-dirty hand into Chanyeol’s face, shoving him back, and Chanyeol sputters. He flails around a bit, trying to clean himself off, and nearly knees Baekhyun’s dick in the process.  
  
Baekhyun groans, still hard and heavy in his underwear, and Chanyeol freezes, dropping his eyes to the growing wet spot hiding Baekhyun’s cock from full view.  
  
His mouth slips back into a smile and Baekhyun suddenly finds himself being pushed down onto his back. Chanyeol’s weight holds him down as his hand slips beneath the elastic, muttering something into Baekhyun’s mouth about getting him back for that.  
  
Baekhyun can’t wait to see Chanyeol try.


End file.
